Upgraded weapons
The following is a list of the Pack-a-Punch weapons and the differences between them and the normal version of the weapons. Call of Duty: World at War Handguns Colt M1911 vs C-3000 b1at-ch35 .357 Magnum vs .357 Plus 1 K1L-u Bolt-Action Rifles Kar98k vs Armageddon Arisaka vs The Eviscerator (Only through Modding) Scoped Mosin-Nagant (Only through Modding) Springfield vs PaP Springfield (Only through Modding) PTRS-41 vs The Penetrator Rifles Gewehr 43 vs G115 Compressor M1A1 Carbine vs Widdershins RC-1 M1 Garand vs M1000 M7 Grenade Launcher vs The Imploder STG-44 vs Spatz-447 + Submachine Guns MP40 vs The Afterburner PPSh-41 vs The Reaper Thompson vs Gibs-O-Matic Type 100 vs 1001 Samurais Machine Guns BAR vs The Widow Maker FG42 vs 420 Impeller M1919 Browning vs B115 Accelerator MG42 vs Barracuda FU-A11 Shotguns Double-Barreled Shotgun vs 24 Bore Long Range Sawed-Off Double-Barreled Shotgun w/ Grip vs The Snuff Box (Only through Modding) M1897 Trench Gun vs Gut Shot Flamethrowers and Rocket Launchers M2 Flamethrower vs F1W Nitrogen Cooled Panzerschreck vs Longinus Wonder Weapons Ray Gun vs Porter's X2 Ray Gun Wunderwaffe DG-2 vs Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ Call of Duty: Black Ops For a chart depicting the stats of each weapon before and after it has been Pack-a-Punched, click here. Handguns CZ75 vs Calamity CZ75 Dual Wield vs Calamity and Jane M1911 vs Mustang and Sally Python vs Cobra Bolt-Action Rifles Kar98k vs Armageddon Rifles Gewehr 43 vs G115 Compressor M1A1 Carbine vs Widdershins RC-1 STG-44 vs Spatz-447 + Assault Rifles AUG vs AUG-50M3 Commando vs Predator Famas vs G16-GL35 FN FAL vs EPC WN G11 vs G115 Generator Galil vs Lamentation M14 vs Mnesia M16 vs Skullcrusher Submachine Guns AK-74u vs AK-74fu2 MP5k vs MP115 Kollider MP40 vs The Afterburner MPL vs MPL-LF PM63 vs Tokyo and Rose Spectre vs Phantom Thompson vs Gibs-O-Matic Type 100 vs 1001 Samurais Light Machine Guns HK21 vs H115 Oscillator RPK vs R115 Resonator FG42 vs 420 Impeller Sniper Rifles Dragunov vs D115 Disassembler L96A1 vs L115 Isolator Shotguns HS-10 vs Typhoid And Mary Olympia vs Hades SPAS-12 vs SPAZ-24 Stakeout vs Raid Double-Barreled Shotgun vs 24 Bore Long Range M1897 Trench Gun vs Gut Shot Launchers China Lake vs China Beach M72 LAW vs M72 Anarchy Special Weapons Ballistic Knife vs The Krauss Refibrillator Crossbow vs Awful Lawton Wonder Weapons Ray Gun vs Porter's X2 Ray Gun Wunderwaffe DG-2 vs Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ Thunder Gun vs Zeus Cannon Winter's Howl vs Winter's Fury V-R11 vs V-R11 Lazarus Scavenger vs. Hyena Infra-dead 31-79 JGb215 vs The Fractalizer Wave Gun vs Max Wave Gun Zap Gun Dual Wield vs Porter's X2 Zap Gun Dual Wield Call of Duty: Black Ops II Handguns M1911 vs Mustang and Sally Python vs Cobra Five-Seven vs Ultra Dual Wield Five-Seven vs Ultra & Violet B23R vs B34R Executioner vs Voice of Justice KAP-40 vs Karmic Atom Perforator-4000 SMGs MP5 vs MP5K Chicom CQB vs Chicom Cataclysmic Quadruple Burst AK74U vs AK74-FU2 PDW-57 vs Predictive Death Wish 57000 Assault Rifles FAL vs WN SMR vs SM1L3R MTAR vs Malevolent Taxonomic Anodized Redeemer Type 25 vs Strain 25 M8A1 vs Micro Aerator Colt M16A1 vs Skullcrusher M14 vs Mnesia Galil vs Lamentation M27 vs Mystifier AN-94 vs Actuated Neutralizer 94000 AK-47 vs Reznov's Revenge Light Machine Guns HAMR vs SLDG-HAMR RPD vs Relativistic Punishment Device LSAT vs FSIRT Snipers DSR-50 vs Dead Specimen Reactor 5000 Barrett M82A1 vs Macro Annihilator Shotguns Olympia vs Hades Remington 870 MCS vs Refitted-870 Mechanical Cranium Sequencer M1216 vs Mesmerizer S12 vs Synthetic Dozen Specials RPG vs Rocket Propelled Grievance War Machine vs Dystopic Demolisher Ballistic Knife vs Krauss Refibrillator Wonder Weapons Ray Gun vs Porter's X2 Ray Gun Trivia *Many Pack-a-Punched weapon names are opposites of their unupgraded names (i.e. "Olympia" and "Hades"). *Some Pack-a-Punched weapons have numbers that stand for letters, a reference to "leet-speak", a symbolic alphabet that uses a combination of ASCII characters to stand for letters (5 = S, 3 = E, |-| = H, etc.). *".357 Plus 1 K1L-u" is leet for ".357 plus I kill you". *"C-3000 b1atch35" is leet for "see 3000 biatches". *"1001 Samurais" is a reference to the weapon's Japanese origin (as Samurais are Japanese fighters) and the popular film "101 Dalmatians". *"M1000" and "M1 Garand" stand for 1000 = 1 Grand, which is how players often pronounce the weapon name. *"LSAT" and "FSIRT" are plays on the words "last" and "first". *"FN FAL" can be pronounced as "effin fail", while "EPC WN" is supposed to be pronounced as "epic win". "FAL" and "WN", the shorter weapon names in Black Ops II, simply stand for "fail" and "win". *"The Krauss Refibrillator" is a reference to the defibrillator device. *"Synthetic Dozen" stands for "Synthetic 12", a backronym of the unupgraded name "S12". *"HAMR" can be pronounced as "hammer", while "SLDG HAMR" is supposed to be pronounced as "sledge hammer". *"F1W" in "F1W Nitrogen Cooled" is leet for "FTW", a common abbreviation for "for the win". *"FU-A11" in "Barracuda FU-A11" stands for "fuck you all". *"Spatz" in "Spatz-447 +" is German for "sparrow". *"AUG-50M3" is leet for "AUG-some", a play on the name "AUG" and the word "awesome". *"Commando" and "Predator" are both names of Arnold Schwarzenegger's films, where "Predator" is a much more famous film. *"FAMAS" can be pronounced as "famous", while "G16-GL35" is leet for "giggles". *"Mnesia" camn be pronounced as "amnesia". *"AK74FU2" is leet for "AK74 fuck you too". *"B34R" is leet for "bear". *"SM1L3R" is leet for "smiler". *"Ultra & Violet" is a reference to ultra violet rays. *"Python" and "Cobra" are both names of snakes, where a cobra is poisonous unlike a python, and therefore more powerful. There is also a Colt Cobra revolver in real life. *"Porter's X2 Ray Gun", "Max Wave Gun" and "Porter's X2 Zap Gun" refer to Max Porter, an employee of Treyarch. *The "Infra-dead" in "Hyena Infra-dead" refers to the added Infrared Scope. *"V-R11 Lazarus" is a reference to Lazarus, a man believed to have come back from the dead. "V-R11" stands for the Vril, a fictional device with a similar effect. The game has multiple other references to the Vril. *Zeus is the ancient Greek god of sky. *The "M72 LAW" and "M72 Anarchy" are a reference to anarchy being the opposite of law. *"SPAZ-24" is a reference to its 24 round magazine. 24 is also 2 times 12, as in "SPAS-12", which could mean 2 times more powerful. *Some Pack-a-Punch weapons have the number 115 in their name, a reference to Ununpentium, also known as Element 115, which was related to the creation of the zombies, teleporters and the Wonder Weapons. Also, if one goes to the monitor (after breaking out of the chair at the main menu), one can access a document by Dr. Maxis saying that element 115 can enhance weaponry. *It can be said that on Call of Duty: Black Ops ''Wii, it seems that all the Pack-a-Punched weapons are green except the Porter's X2 Ray Gun which is black and orange, however this may just be a visual or texture glitch. *All Pack-a-Punched weapons have a certain Pack-a-Punch camouflage scheme. In ''Call of Duty: World at War, the camouflage is a metallic tone, while in Call of Duty: Black Ops, the camouflage is more of a machinery tone with what looks like circuitry covering it, and in Call of Duty: Black Ops II the camouflage is a swirling tone with a mix of red, green and shining metal covering each weapon. *Treyarch stated that the Arisaka will be able to be Pack-a-Punched. Since they referred to it as the Type 99 rifle, this has caused many players to believe that the Type 99 machine gun could be Pack-a-Punched. *Mustang and Sally is a reference to the song Mustang Sally. On the front of the game's box, the soldier is holding an M1911 that has the word "SALLY" and the number eight in tally marks carved in the side. *The Typhoid and Mary is an obvious reference to the actual person Typhoid Mary. *The Tokyo and Rose are likely a reference to the actual people nicknamed Tokyo Rose. *The Calamity and Jane are likely a reference to the actual person Calamity Jane. *Just like the Ray Gun, the Mustang and Sally pushes the user back when fired. *The Ray Gun and the Zap Gun Dual Wield are the only Wonder Weapons when Pack-a-Punched have the prefix, Porter's X2. *Many Call of Duty: Black Ops guns including the AK47, Kiparis, Stoner63, Skorpion, WA2000, and a removed gun called the Sabertooth were once available in zombies mode with their own pack-a-puched versions, as according to the game files. *The Widow Maker is a somewhat common term for something that kills many men. *The Widow Maker might also reference the Martin B-26 Marauder, due to the large number of crashes during take offs and landings. *Some of the new weapons in Black Ops II can be Pack-a-Punched more than once, resulting in different attachments. *Some of the Pack-a-Punched weapon names in Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies are backronyms of the weapon's original name (i.e. the RPD becomes the "''Relativistic 'P'unishment 'D'evice" and the MTAR becomes the "M''alevolent ''Taxonomic 'A'nodized 'R'''edeemer"). References Category:Zombies Mode